Some infrared imaging devices may be equipped with a shutter that may be used for calibration and other purposes. Conventional shutters for infrared imaging devices are often situated in an optical path between an optical element (e.g., a lens) and infrared sensors of the infrared imaging devices. However, such an arrangement of the shutter also blocks out-of-field (e.g., emitted by a housing and/or a lens barrel enclosing the optical element) infrared radiation, and thus does not allow compensating for such out-of-field infrared radiation to achieve a more accurate calibration. It may also be difficult to achieve an accurate calibration using conventional infrared imaging device shutters, since conventional infrared imaging devices do not allow for an accurate measurement of the shutter temperature.
Furthermore, conventional shutters for infrared imaging devices typically add a large bulk and require external cabling, thereby dramatically increasing the total space requirements of the devices. The increased space requirements may be problematic especially for small form factor infrared imaging devices designed to be integrated into small electronic devices such as mobile phones.